Marvel Tales Vol 1 159
| Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Joe Sinnott | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Man Who Believed | Writer1_1 = | Penciler1_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker1_1 = | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = An accountant frames a man which causes him to lose his job so he feels guilty. He begins to have recurring nightmares where figures tell him that he belongs with them and that his life on Earth is a lie. His wife notices that he actually begins to fade out of existence every evening so she makes an appointment for him to see an analyst. The doctor tells him to deny his dream encounter so the next evening he does so, but they are so convincing that he ends up both denying them and his Earth existence at the same time and finds himself in nothingness. He hears his wife's voice as though from far away and he resolves to follow the voice and admit his misdeed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Last Look | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bernie Krigstein | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Wish You Were Here | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = An artist with a poor memory for details comes across an old man who designs greeting cards with magic ink that makes what is drawn there actually occur. When the artist obtains some of the ink, he draws himself within a vault surrounded by piles of money, but he neglects to include the detail of...a door. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Four Who Vanished | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Al Eadeh | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Behind the Iron Gate | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Matt Fox | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Terrible Touch | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = A miner comes upon the immortal king Midas, takes him for a claim jumper and grabs him. The two men that the miner is telling the story to scoff in disbelief so the miner removes his gloves revealing solid gold hands. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Wish You Were Here" reprinted in . * "The Terrible Touch" reprinted in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}